


Untitled Modern AU

by Lastly



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Young Ruby Rose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:14:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24381880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lastly/pseuds/Lastly
Summary: Yang tries to split her time between taking care of her younger sister and spending time with her girlfriend, to mixed success.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 4
Kudos: 64





	Untitled Modern AU

**Author's Note:**

> I'm terrible at coming up with titles and I'm tired of pretending I'm not.

"So... uh... wow" Yang struggled to find any other words for it all.

"Not the best pillow talk but everything leading up to it was pretty great so I'll let it slide." Blake teased. She pulled herself a little bit closer against Yang's side and placed a single gentle kiss on the blonde's shoulder.

"And, I mean, you gotta cut me some slack since it's our first time..."

"For you, I'd cut you all the slack in the world." Blake looked at Yang and grinned. It was a cheesy line but the cheesy ones always worked best on Yang. The blonde's cheeks filled with red as she tried to stifle a laugh. Blake moved up some so she could brush her lips against Yang's in a sort of soft half-kiss. Yang let out a little whining moan and leaned up to her girlfriend to make it a more passionate full-kiss.

Blake started to move overtop of Yang but the pair were interrupted by a knock at the door and a small voice on the other side calling Yang's name. Blake flinched and quickly moved off of Yang and resumed her position at her side. Yang pulled the blanket up and made sure both of them were covered up before she called out.

"Hey Ruby, you can come in." Her younger sister fumbled with the door knob before she pushed the door open enough for her to squeeze in through the door.

"Yaaang" she called out weakly. Yang sat up in her bed, the blanket clutched to her otherwise bare chest, and waved Ruby over to her.

"What's up shrimpcake?" she asked. Yang looked over to Blake and mouthed a silent _'I'm sorry'_ while Ruby slowly made her way across the room to the side of the bed. When Yang looked back to Ruby she saw now that the young girl was clutching her favorite teddy bear to her chest much tighter than she usually would.

"I can't sleep..." Ruby said as she got up to the side of the bed. Yang put a hand on her head and gently played with some of the girl's hair.

"You can't sleep? Did you have too many cookies before bed?" Yang suddenly felt bad for giving her sister a few extra cookies as a snack. Yang had wanted the cookies and extra TV time before bed to be a treat for Ruby to keep her busy while she and Blake got some quiet time together but it seems that her plan may have backfired.

"Uh-uh." Ruby shook her head and fidgeted with her teddy bear a bit.

"You didn't watch something scary, did you?"

"No! I'm not scared!" she insisted. As soon as she spoke, the room lit up as thunder crashed through the sky. Ruby flinched and buried her face into her teddy bear.

"Oh shit" Yang muttered as she looked out the window. She and Blake had been a bit too preoccupied to hear the pitter-patter of rain against the glass and the occasional flashes of lightning that were accompanied by booms of thunder. She wished she had noticed earlier because her younger sister was scared of thunderstorms.

Normally, this wouldn't be a problem for Yang but since their father was out of town on a trip for work, it became her responsibility to take care of Ruby. Taiyang had been travelling more often for work lately so she had become fairly accustomed to it all. Make sure Ruby wakes up and gets to kindergarten on time, pick her up after school, make something for dinner, and get her to bed on time. Having to calm Ruby down and comfort her usually wasn't on the docket but tonight would have to be different.

"Can I sleep with you?" Ruby sheepishly asked.

Yang froze for a moment and then looked over at Blake. She didn't want to say no to Ruby but she also didn't want to interrupt her time with her girlfriend...

"Sure thing, Ruby. If Yang moves her fat butt over then we can all fit in here." Blake said with a grin. Yang gave her a brief pouty look but soon turned her attention back to Ruby. She gave the pair a weak smile. The young girl's eyes were glassy with tears that she had barely managed to hold back.

"Alright, come on up here chicken nugget." Yang said as she scooted back towards Blake and lifted up the blanket for Ruby.

"Where are your PJs?" Ruby asked as she climbed up into the bed.

"Uhhhh..."

"She's really hot so she took them off." Blake said with a smirk.

"Oh okay." Ruby said as she got settled under the blanket. Yang nudged Blake with her elbow but the faunus just gave her a wink.

"You all comfy, chickpea? And Rupert's all tucked in, too?" Yang asked as she put an arm around Ruby.

"Mmhmm" Ruby confirmed and gave Rupert, her teddy bear, a loving squeeze.

"Okay. Good night Ruby." Yang said and gave her sister a light kiss on the top of her head.

"Good night Ruby" Blake echoed as she placed a kiss of her own on Yang's neck.

"Good night" Ruby replied.

Thunder crashed again but Ruby didn't react. She felt safe now. It wasn't long before all three were sound asleep.

* * *

Yang was woken up abruptly by a small arm hitting her in the face. She let out a small yelp as she watched Ruby climb out from under the blanket, grab Rupert the bear, and head off out of the bedroom and down the hallway. She looked over at the window and the beginnings of daylight were coming in through the curtains. She grabbed her phone off her nightstand and checked the time. It was too early for her to be awake but apparently not too early for Ruby to get up and watch some cartoons.

"Good morning sunshine." Blake whispered into Yang's ear. Her breath tickled Yang and caused the blonde to let out a little happy moan. She rolled over onto her side to see her girlfriend face-to-face. She ran one hand along Blake's bare arm and admired her beauty for a moment before she broke the silence.

"Sorry about all this. I envisioned our first sleepover to be a little bit more... _romantic_." Yang did her best to muster up a half-smile.

"Oh, it's fine. That's just how things go sometimes. I was the same way when I was little." Blake caught hold of Yang's wandering hand and laced their fingers together.

"She's going to have to get over it soon, though. I mean, unless she learns how to drive so she can come sleep in your bed at college. Your dad is pretty chill but I don't think he's _that_ chill." Blake let out a little laugh but Yang didn't find it quite so funny.

"Well... about that. I've been thinking about taking a year off. Dad's work schedule doesn't seem like it'll be changing any time soon. So if he still has to travel a bunch... well... I just don't think Ruby is old enough to be on her own yet, y'know?" Yang untangled her hand from Blake's and ran it through her hair as she spoke.

"Wait, _what?_ " Her tone came across a bit harsher than she had intended but the idea had caught her off guard.

"Well, I... I was going to talk to you about it eventually, I swear. I just... needed to think about it some more." Yang's voice was filled with defeat. She had wanted to get everything figured out before troubling Blake with it but she hadn't gotten that chance yet. She rolled over onto her back and stared at the ceiling in an attempt to break eye contact. However, Blake sat up and leaned over her girlfriend so that she couldn't avoid looking at her anymore.

"I'm sorry, I-" Blake paused and considered her words for a moment. "I was just surprised. I'm not upset or anything. We'll figure it out. We've got a few months before everything needs to be decided anyway."

Yang reached up and scratched behind one of Blake's ears. She gave her a little smile which Blake gladly returned.

"Yeah." She paused as she looked into Blake's amber eyes. "Yeah, we'll figure something out..."

"For now, though-" Blake sat up and pulled Yang up by the shoulders. "We should get some breakfast. How do pancakes sound?"

"Hmmmmm pancakes sound nice... but what if we just stayed in bed for a while longer." Yang grinned and pulled Blake in close for a kiss. Blake indulged her in the kiss for a while but eventually pulled back and climbed out of the bed.

"Come on, you bum." she said with a grin as she pulled on one of Yang's shirts. "Do you prefer blueberry or chocolate chip?"

**Author's Note:**

> I might continue this? I really like the idea of this AU and it's kinda fun to write it but also I have no idea where I'm going with this. Also I have more than enough unfinished AUs as it is.


End file.
